Wish come true
by T3R3Z11SM3NOTYOU
Summary: She wishes to be somewhere else and it comes true. Will she be happy with her wish? Will she regret? Will she fall in love? fall out of love? SebastianXOc. Possible lemons later on. Leave Reviews M for language and you know what
1. Chapter 1

**I have no rights of claiming black butler just the plot. please leave reviews for ideas or tips please.**

So i was on my laptop reading black butler fanfictions for months now. I kept asking myself if I were to make a contaract with Sebastian what would it be? Money? Power? Freedom? That I have no Idea. Wel right now i am on my bed staring into space. "It would be kinda cool if I could go the setting of kuroshitsuji... Oh well now time to get up. I get off of my bed and walked out of my bedroom. "Hey, granny I am going out for a bit alright?" I said. "Alright. Be back in one hour." She orderd. I hugged her and went outside.

As I went outside a shooting star passes by._ I sure do really wish to go to that place.. _I thought.** "Your wish is my command." **A deep loud voice said. I got confused and started to open my mouth. Before I could say anything the whole atmoshphere had changed. Also somehow i was falling out of the sky. I had landed on somthing very soft.

"Why are you on top of me?" A lovely voice demanded. "Well sorry. Its not my fault to fall out of the sky." I snapped and jumped off the person. The person stood up and has their back to me. I was able to tell this person is a man and a butler. And much taller than I am. "You fell out of the sky?" The man asked in a very curious tone. I rolled my eyes and said, "Duh dumbass how else could i have fallen on you." The man turns around. As soon as I saw his face and eyes I knew exactly who he was, Sebastian Michaelis.

** "If I were you I would watch what you say here." **He growled. I nodded and started backing up. Sebastian smirks and sighs. "Come. I will take you to my master and he will decide what to do with with you." He demanded.

I nodded and followed him to Ceils office. Sebastian knocks on the door, "Master there is a strange woman here that is lost." _Strange? I think not. _I said to myself. "Have her come on in then." Ceil ordered.

Me and Sebastian enters ceils office. "So this is the girl?" He asked. "Yes, Master." Sebastian responded. "Now who are you and where are you from." Ceil demanded. "My name is Emilee Atwood. I am from Del City, Oklahoma. The year I came from is 2013." I respoded.

"How did you even get here then." He demanded. "That i have idea. I just made wish on a shooting star and a voice said my wish is granted." I said. Ceil and Sebastian stood there in shocked. "It just granted it like that?" Sebastian asked. "Yup." I nodded.

"Sebastian take her to the guest room and find her... Sutible cloting." Ceil orded. "Yes master" Sebastian bowed. Sebastian takes me by the arm and leads me to the guest room.

"You will be sleeping in here till there is away for you to get home." He said. "But what if I dont wanna go home?" I asked. Sebastian gives off the cheshires cat smile. "You eventually will have to return. You will be missed." He said pulling out a dress from the closet.

"There is no way am I wearing a dress." I snapped. "You must. People will think you are strange." "No." "Yes." "Make me." I demanded. Sebastian pins me to the bed. has both my arms above my head. He ripped off my clothes except for bra and panties. I started to squirm. Sebastian slips on the dress very easily.

"Go to hell." I snapped. "I have no intention of going back for a while." He smirked. He pulls me up and buttons up the dress. Then he tied it up."Ready to go home now?" he asked. "In your dreams." I said. He then started fixing my hair.

"You really need to calm down." He said. "Fine." was all i said. "Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes." He said and walked out the door. _Dammit why does he have to be such an ass whole!?I know he is a demon but still! And to think I have fallen in love with him after watching the anime and manga?! Well... there is still william... NO! I am in love with Sebastian Michaelis! And only him!_ I thought.

**A/N: So the oc and sebby has already have a bad encounter. Will things change for them? Will she confess her love or will she fall in love with someone else? Leave reviews please! Advice or sugestions for later chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! This chapter will about Emilee getting to know ceils aquantinces and she will gain an adimirer **

As I had went down to the dinning room my food was already at my seat and by chair was already pulled back. I sat down in my chair and scooted in. "A woman will wait for a man to push in her chair." ceil said eating. I nodded and started eating. I have to admit the food is great but.. my grandmother does batter.

"How do you like the food, Ms. Atwood?" Sebastian. "Eh." Was all i said. "And what is that suppose to mean?" He asked. "Not, to be rude or anything, but youy lack something." I responded. "Like what?" He asked. "Love." I smiled. Sebastian gives me an iritated look.

After i had finished dinner some of ceils aquantinces arrived. "My, My, what we have here ceil? She is a pretty little lade." Lau said with joy. "This is Emilee Atwood, she is new." Ceil said.

Lau walks over to me and kissed my hand. I turned bright red. "So cute! How old are you!?" He asked. "Umm.. well its rude to ask how old a lady is... I am 18..." I said. "You are of age of getting married!" Madam red said. "H-huh!? Married!? I dont want to get married yet!" I blushed.

"Oh come on a pretty lady like yourself needs a husband especially your age." Lau said. "But.. But.. I have to be in love with someone in order to want to be married..." i whispered. "Love? I see.. Are you in love with someone right now?" Madam red asked. "N-NO!" I lied. my cheeks turned red. Madam red smiles, "Oh well.. hm tomorrow why dont I take you out to to town after work?" She asked. "Okay.." I said."Come on guys we need to go up stairs and talk." Ceil said. His aquantinces nods and follows ceil. Lau blows me a kiss while leaving.

As I sighed Sebastian was laughing. "Whats so funny?" I asked and i was still blushing. "Oh nothing. You amuse me ms atwood thats all." He replied. I just shook my head and sighed. "You already have yourself an admire." He chuckles. "And? I dont have feelings for him." I said. "Oh? Than who then?" he asked and walks up to me. "None of your buisness." I snapped. "We will see about that." He smiles and walks off.

_Dammit. I almost admit my feelings out in front of everyone!____I am not ready to open up myself yet to anyone..._ I thought. I walked up to my bedroom and and go inside.

I found a nightgown on my bed. I sighed again. I took off my dress and put on my nightgown. I sat on my bed and picked up my torn up jeans and pulled out my ipod. I put on my headphones and played Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin. I even started singing to it

Here I stand,

Helpless and left for dead.

Close your eyes,

So many days gone by.

Easy to find what's wrong,

Harder to find what's right.

I believe in you,

I can show you that

I can see right through

All your empty lies.

I won't stay long,

In this world so wrong.

[Chorus]

Say goodbye,

As we dance with

The devil tonight.

Don't you dare look at

Him in the eye,

As we dance with

The devil tonight.

Trembling,

Crawling across my skin.

Feeling your cold, dead eyes,

Stealing the life of mine.

I believe in you,

I can show you that

I can see right through

All your empty lies.

I won't last long,

In this world so wrong.

[Chorus]

Say goodbye,

As we dance with

The devil tonight.

Don't you dare look at

Him in the eye,

As we dance with

The devil tonight.

Hold on,

Hold on.

[Chorus]

Say goodbye,

As we dance with

The devil tonight.

Don't you dare look at

Him in the eye,

As we dance with

The devil tonight.

Hold on,

Hold on

I put ipod into a safe hinding place and went to sleep.

**A/N: How was this chapter? What will happen when she wakes up? you decide what will happens in the story leave reviews please**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So last time Emilee got embarassed, what will happen now, again i do not own just the plot**

The next day I felt the sun on my face. I slowly opened up my eyes. "Good morning." Sebastian said. He was standing over by the window. "Meh.. How long have you been waitning..." I asked. "Long enough to wait." He responded.

I sat up and yawned loudly. "A lady covers her mouth." Sebastian said. I rolled my eyes and climbed out of bed. "I had made your bath ready and your clothes for the day has been sat out." He said. I nodded and went to the bathroom and closed it.

I took off the nightgown and get into the bathtub. _Ah... This feels good..._ I thought. I started day dreaming:

"Ms. Atwood, You are so beautiful I could just... Devour you." Day Dream Sebastian said. "But.. You cant have my soul yet.." i said shyfuly. "And why not?" He asked teasingly. "Because.."

Loud Knock on the door.

"Ms. Atwood, are you alright?" Sebastians voice called out. "Uh yeah.. i just fell asleep thats all" I responded. "Alright, well hurry up breakfast is ready." he said.

I bathed and got myself ready. To be honest I sorta wished I am able to confess but he is... a **demon**. Oh well, I walked out of the bathroom towl drying my hair. "Let me fix it." Sebastian said. I nodded.

He took the towl out of my hand genty dries my hair. I really liked the way he touched me. He thens starts brushing my hair. "You have such pretty hair.." He said. "Thanks.." i said. "Something wrong?" he asked. "No, why?" Your voice is not the same." He replied. I sighed.

"I noticed you been sighing a lot why is that?" he asked. "Because i get confused or irritated." I replied. Sebastian smiles and pulls my hair into a ponytail ribbon.

"Finished." He said. "Thank you." I smiled. I hugged him without thinking. His eyes went wided open. Then he cleared his throat. I immedatly backed away. He left the room quickly.

_Baka! Baka! What was I thinking! Wait I wasnt! Great he hates me now!_ I thought. I went to the dinning room and ate my breakfast. "Hello ms atwood" ceil said. "Oh, hello." I replied back. "Sleep well last night?" He asked. "Yup, I slept like a long." I smiled. "Good, now forgive Lau_, _he is a bit of a flirt." he said. "Alright, besides, im used to it a lot of guys back home flirt with me all the time." I winked. Ceil smirked.

After breakfast I went over to the piano and started playing it. The song I was playing was wing stock by Ashley MacIsaac. As i was playing all the servants came to where I was playing. As I played the really fast part everyones eyes widened. I then finished.

"WOW! I didnt know you could play the piano!" Mey-rin excliamed. "Me either." Bard/Finny said. "Where did you learn to play?" Ceil asked. "My choir teacher." I responded. "Madam Red will be here soon." Sebastian said. I nodded and get up and goes outside.

_It sure is nice out here.. I sure miss everyone but.. I feel like I belong here.._ I closed my eyes. I went to the rose garden. _This is so much better than the anime.. But its so scary.. I will be meeting grell... ash... claude.. and alois soon.._ I sighed.

"Ms Atwood, you seem troubled." Sebastian said walking up to me. "I am fine." I smiled. "I somehow can tell you are lying." He said. "How?" I asked. "Your smiles." He is now right in front of me. "Well, its something I dont want to talk about." I sighed. He just stares at me.

"About earlier of your.. actions lets talk about them." He voice turned serious. "The hug?" I askes. "Well, yes," He responded "Why did you hug me?" "Why not? I was thanking you for fixing me up." I said. He shakes his head. "You are really amusing me." He smiled. I shook my head and started to walk away. "Have you or are in love?" Sebastian asked. "Yes, and right now I am and I dont know if i am going keep it going." I smiled and my eyes are closed.

Madam Red has arrived and we are going into town. "My butlers name is, Grell." She said. "Oh, thats an odd name." I said. "He is odd, a bit of a clutz if you ask me." She laughed. I smiled.

"I can see in your eyes youve been crying." She said. "Huh? how?" I asked. "I am a woman. "I want to let it go.. but i also want to keep holding on..." I said. "And what is in the path that is blocking you?" "Our race is different..." I started to cry. She hugged me. "Love is love, sweetheart. It is worth fighting for till the end." she said. I nodded

As we went into town me and madam red got seperated. "Uh.. oh.." i said. "well hello there~" A familiar voice said. _Dammit._ "Your not suppose to be in this time now are now?" grell said walking up to me. "Uh... Well no.." I said.

**A/N: SO what is going to happen to grell and Emilee? Will Sebastian save her or will it be the end?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, last time Emilee and Grell just met. Grell knows she is not of that time or wolrd. Will he kill Emilee and erase her existance or will Sebastian save her?**

**Again I do not own black butler just the story line and oc**

"Uh... Bye!" I started running off. Even though I was running away from Grell, he was following me. I ran for a near by ally.

As I ran I had tripped over a cardboard box. As I had hit theground with my knee, the concret scrapped it. I was bleeding pretty bad. "My, my. It seems you are now covered in my favorite color: ~Red~" He sang.

"Now, I wonder what you will look like if you were covered all over in red." He said pulling out his death scythe. He begins walking over to me and raises the scythe above his head.

"Bye, Bye deary." He swings the scythe at me. Before it had hit me something or SOMEONE stopped him. "Hm? Seems like we got an intruder here." Grell said.

"May I asked what you were about to do to this child?" The someone asked. I immedatly regonized the voice. Sebastian. _Wait_.._ did he just called me child?! Hello I am legal age now!_

"I was getting rid of her. She does not belong here and you know that." Grell said. Sebastian frowned. "And who are you to judge who can and can not be here?" Sebastian demanded.

Grell just smiled. "~Oh you will regret her being here~" Grell sang and left. As I started to get up Sebastian helped me up. "Tsk. Tsk. What am I going to do with you?" He smiled. "Its not my fault that he wants me gone." I said. "Lets take you back home and fix up that knee of yours." He said.

We arrived back at the manor all the other servants were running wild. "What happened here." Sebastian demanded. "Well... there was a little fire in the kitchen and all the food was destroyed..." Bard said. "The gardren... has been destroyed..." Finny said. "All the fine China are...Broken.." Mey-rin said.

Sebastian shook his head and he was not smiling. "I will take care of your messes in a bit. First I need to attend to Ms. Atwoods injury." He took me to my room and sat me onto the bed. He pulls up by dress above my knee. He then pulls out some bandages from the drawer.

"Let me know if this hurts." He said. I nodded. He starts licking the gash on my knee. I whimpered in pain, "It hurts..." He then becomes gentle as he licked my knee. Before I knew it I had stopped bleeding and the blood was gone.

Sebastian beings bandaging up my knee. "Thank you.." I blushed. "No need to thank me. The young master ordered me to protect you." He said. _Of course he did._ "How can I ever repay you?" I asked. "By not getting hurt." I nodded when he said that.

"Never ever go into town alone again." He said seriously. As he got up he kissed my forehead. My eyes opened wide. He smiled that chesire smile and leaves. _Did he just.. no.. this is just a dream.. A dream I tell you._

Before I knew it, it was already 6:45. I got up off my bed and pulled down my dress. I winced in pain as I walked out the door. "Need help my lady?" Sebastian asked. "No.. I will be fine." I replied. I walked down to the dinning room. "Hello." Ceil said. I bowed my head, "Hello."

During dinner I was quiet while eating. "You seem quiet this evening, why is that?" Ceil asked. "I am just really tired thats all." I replied. Ceil just stares at me. "May I be excusse?" I asked. "Fine." Ceil said.

I got up from my seat and headed for my room. I went inside and pulled off my dress. I stared in the mirror. I saw my skinny, ivory skin. I had bluish green eyes, and brown hair.

I shook my head and went to get my nightgown_. _There was a nock on my door. "Its just me." Sebastians voice said. "Come on in." I said. Sebastian walks inside of the room.

"You really seem upset, my lady. Why is that? and dont lie." Sebastian said. "I was thinking about.." "Earlier?" "Yes.." "Allow me to help you forget." Sebastian walks over to me and grabs my face with his hand. He stared into my eyes for a few seconds. He gently kisses me. I was in shock and didnt know what to do.

He was still kissing me and licked my lip. "Please.. stop.." I begged. "Alright." He smiled. "Good night my lady." He kisses me again then leaves.

_He.. He just kissed me.. His lips where so soft... desirable... STOP! This is not right!_ I put on my gown and get ready for bed. When I layed in bed, I began listening to my ipod and the song I was listening to was Will You Be there by Skillet

As I fall to sleep

Will you comfort me

When my heart is weak

Will you rescue me

Will you be there

As I grow cold

Will you be there when I'm falling down

Will you be there

When I'm in retreat

Can I run to you

Will my pain release

At your mercy seat

[CHORUS:]

Will you be there

As I grow cold

Will you be there when I'm falling down

Will you be there

My heart grows cold

Will you be there when I'm falling down

Are you saying yes

I gotta believe it

Are you saying yeah

When your love comes down I can rest my eyes

Feel your grace and power flood into my life

As my brokenness and your strength collide

When your love comes down

Falling Down

As I fall to sleep

[CHORUS]

As I grow cold

Will you be there

My heart grows cold

Will you be there when I'm falling down

As I fell asleep I started crying.

**A/N: Thats** **the end of this chapter what will happen next time? Leave reviews on what your opinion is so far! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own black butler. Just the oc. I maybe slow with some of the uploads due to writters blog**

Months has passed since I arrived in this world. At first I thought I was living a fantasy, now I know I am not. I have fallen more in love with Sebastian as time has went, but I wont allow myself to tell. I have decided that I need to get over him. As the months has past I have ignored Sebastian on occasions, I usally say, "Good morning" "Good night", and the usaul polietness. I am still upset about... The kiss. Oh, I even started school here and been going to college. Madam Red has been killed by that red headed butler of hers.

"Ms. Atwood. Pay attention." My teacher said. "Huh? Oh sorry." I nodded and payed attention to the lecture. The subject was over the American Revolutionary War. Even though I already knew what happened I still Listened, after all I do want to here their side of the story.

I listened liked I cared. As school ended I went back to the Phantomhive manor. "How was your day at school?" Mey-Rin asked. "Quiet dull. I had to hear the British point ov veiw on the American Revolution." "Point of view?" "Yes. There are three sides of this. French, American, and British. All America wanted to be is free from the king and have freedom." I said then I cursed.

"Watch your touge." Sebastian demanded. "Well _sorry_." I headed for my room and began my homework. _I left own world and I still have to do homework._ I sighed as I worked.

There was a knock on my door. "Enter." I said. Sebastian comes in with a fine china cup with tea. He sat it on my study desk. "You have been ignoring me for quiet some time now. Why is that?" He asked. "I have no reason to accosiate with the likes of you." I didn`t even look at him and I was able to tell his eyes turned bright red.

"Like I said when we first met. You will watch what you say to me." he grabbed my arm. "Let go." I demanded. "I think not." He growled. This is the first time I ever saw him like this. "Everytime I have a conversation away you ruin it. When I _tease_ you, you run off." He the gave a smile.

"Tonight I am making you mine." He said, and his smile gets even bigger. As he started to leave he gave me a wink. And then he is gone.

_That is it! I am getting out of here._ I grabbed my ipod and put it into my dress pocket. I then open the window. "Adios Amigos." I said.

I Jumped out of the window. I am now away from the Phantomhive Estates.

Sebastian's Pov

"Sebastian, bring me some tea now." Ceil ordered. "Yes milord." I said. I left the young masters office and went into the kitchen. "Sebastian! Bad news!" Finny said. "Did you destroy the garden again?" I asked. "No, not this time but this worse!" He said. "Then what." I demanded. "Ms. Atwood has ran away."

I was no longer smiling and I glared. All of the staff backed up. "What did you say." I ordered. "Um.. Ms. Atwood.. Ranaway?" Finny said. _Dammit as soon as i get her I will make sure she will never do that again._

I left the mansion and caught up with Emilee. "Where do you think you are going." She turned around and faced me. She has been crying. "I am going far away from you." She said.

"Why?" I asked. I was shocked when she said that. "Because.. Everytime I am near you my heart breaks.

Emilees pov

Sebastians face was in shock. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Sebastian.. The day I met you.. I already knew who you were and what you are... You are a main character in one of my favorite series.." "Series?" "Yes.. In my world it called Kuroshitsuji... its an anime/manga.." "What is that?" "Its... A japanses cartoon style.. and when I first watched it.. I fell in love.." I started to cry.

"Love?" he asked. "Yes I fell in love with you. But when I met you as I started to really to get to know you I was falling out.." I said. "That is why I have to go.." I said. Sebastian walks over to me and placed my face in his hands. He then whipped away my tears. He kisses me. I stood there in shock. "Listen to me and I will say this once. I do not love. I lust." He smiled.

I stared at him for quiet a bit. "Do not ever leave again. Since you did I am going to have to punish you." He smirked. "Punish? What I do?" I asked. "You made me angry and worried." He said.

He picks me up and carries me back to the manor.

Sebastian Pov

I took Emilee back to her room and layed her on the bed. "I will be right back." I said. I walked out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen. I began making tea. As soon as I finished with the tea i took it back to the young master.

"What took you so long." Ceil demanded. "My apologies milord. Somethings had got in the way." I replied. "Well, whatever get out." He said. I bowed and left. _Brat._

I returned to Emilees room and she was still there. _Excelent._

**A/N: end of ch 4! What you think? Ready for next chapter? Review please? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading this far! ^_^ Anyway this will be the lemon chapter! I may not be that great with the details... But I will try and to give it a shot... Again I do not claim Black Butler Just the oc and that is all.. leave reviews for tips or suggestions please**

Sebastian walks over to me where I am laying. He was indeed smiling. _This.. Feeling... why.._ He kissed me before I could finish my thought. "Relax. It will be over before you know it." He smiled.

He began kissing my neck and then to my jawline. I arched my back and let out a soft moan. Sebastian now begins nibbling on my ear.

My felt my cheeks begins to burn. Sebastian slid his hands up my waist and slides one in my underwear. I blushed even more and turned my head. "Little, lady never ever look away. Only look at me and only me." He said forcing my head to look at him.

He slides his lips down my neck to my collar bone. At the same time he slid a finger inside my womanhood. I had let a moan. "Hm? No pain?" He asked. I shook my head.

I saw his smile grew bigger. He slid 4 fingers in and thrust them hard in me. I let out a loud moan. "Please... This... Ahhh.. Is.. Not right.."I said. He shook his head and kissed me. I kissed him back without a hesitate.

As he was kissing me he pulled my dress off. I blushed brightly. I sat up and unbuttoned his shirt. He started at me in shock. When I took off his shirt I put my hands on his bare chest.

"I see you like?" He purred. I smiled. He lade me back down and finished undressing me. "Oh, no you dont." I flipped us both. "You are taking control?" He asked. I nodded. I took off his butler jacket(sorry dont know what its called..). I then I pulled his pants off. I saw his manhood a full erected.

I then pulled off his boxers off.(Thats if had any on) "And what do you think you are doing?" "You see!" I began licking the head of his dick.

Sebastains pov

I held back a moan as she began licking my 'sensitive' area. She kept on licking and then she started to suck on my area. I let out a moan. Emilee smirked as she kept sucking.

She sucked harder and the I let out a growl. She stopped. "Why did you stop?" I asked. Weren't you getting angry?" She asked. "No, my dear, I was.. getting aroused thats all." I smiled.

I flipped the both of us to were I am on top. "You have done this before havent you?" I asked. She nodded, "Just once and that was a mistake.." I felt myself get furious.

_Wait.. Why am I getting angry? Its not like I am going to make love to her or anything. _Just thinking about another man had touched what was mine and made her feel... Hurt.

I kissed her and I entered her mouth with my tongue. We fought and I won of course. I propped myself to get read to enter her.

Emilees pov

"I will be gentle with you so you can get used to me." he said. I gave a nod. He slid his dick inside my womanhood. I let out a moan and he began thrusting slowly.

As he moved I began moaning his name. He thrusted harder and faster at the same time. I began to feel bed moving and I moaned his name louder. As he was moving he began sucking on my left breast and massaged the other. He kissed me and hit my g-spot and making me scream out in pleasure.

We eventually felt our climax coming. "Sebastian! I am going to..." he nodded and we both cummed at the same time.

He pulled out and lade beside me panting. I lade my head on his chest. "You are mine now." He said. I leaned my head up and kissed him and he kisses back.

"Rest my love." he ordered. I nodded and fell asleep.

**A:N/ One more Chapter and it will be the end. What will happen when Emilee wake up in the morning?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, This will be the last chapter for Wish Come True. I** **will be making a sequal to it as well. Again I do not own Black Butler just Emilee and that is it.**

When I woke up the next morning I was not in the room me and Sebastian instead I was infront of my house. Where I made my watch. I was wearing the clothes I arrived in Kuroshituji. I checked my watch and it said 4:30 pm.

_Could it be only a day dream? It felt so real.. And Sebastian.. I guess I was having another fantasy.. _I putin my headphones in and walked down from my driveway. I walked over to my friend Caitlynds house.

"Hey, ready t go to the part?" I asked. "Yup." She said. We walked to our school was and it was a good 30 min walk.

"You seem down, whats wrong?" She asked. "Oh nothing, nothing." I smiled. "Whatever." Rolled her eyes. _I can't tell her what was on my mind.. Not _yet.

"Hello ladies, do you two think you can show me around town? I am a little lost?" A man asked us.

**A/N: The end. To be continue in the next story calle****d Dream Dew. Leave reviews**


End file.
